


Scales of Cobalt and Peridot

by Emory7Claire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emory7Claire/pseuds/Emory7Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are both training to become dragon riders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scales of Cobalt and Peridot

"Coming, Novack?"

Castiel turns to look up at the burly guy standing in the doorway. He can hear the chatter of the other trainees in the lounge. They sound like they're having a great time, judging by the never ending stream of laughs and shrieks.

"No thanks," Cas straightens his shirt with nervous, twitchy fingers. "I have more unpacking to do."

"Later, then," the burly guy nods quickly and leaves.

Cas gets up from his spot on the bed and closes the door with gentle hands. Only when he hears the click of the lock shutting does his body relax. He falls back against the dark wood frame and slides easily to the ground.

It's been three days and Cas still has yet to leave this room aside from meals. He personally doesn't find it to be any kind of concern apart from the anxiety attacks and constantly having to cry himself to sleep. It's not as bad as it sounds.

To be fair, he _was_ the one who decided this, but he didn't think that dragon training came with being around people. Cas has always thought of dragon riders to be reclusive, making homes out of trees and becoming one with nature. That has always appealed to him, but this setting feels an awful lot like college all over again. For once he'd like a break from being around so many people.

Cas slowly rises, wobbling on knobby knees, and moves over to the window complete with a plush window seat decked out with pillows. His view from the tenth floor of the dormitory spreads out for miles and showing off the vast plains, lush forests, and majestic mountains lining the earth with all the beauty that comes with them. If he keeps his eyes up, Castiel can almost imagine that the buildings directly under him aren't there. He can believe that he's alone in the entire world.

Until the world shakes with a Godzilla-like roar.

Cas's body is shocked back to reality. His eyes go wide when they find the flock of a dozen bright and glimmering dragons soaring above the mountains in the distance. Their leathery wings furl into the wind like sails, riding the air currents with precise movements and perfect angles. Three of them are chasing a much smaller one, shrieking with glee as they dive and rise back up into the clouds. One of them nips at the small dragon, causing the largest of the group to roar again. The shock waves shake the tower, and Cas catches himself on the bedside table. The growl thankfully stopped the bullying dragons, the little one flying alongside its savior.

Cas sighs, turning back to the unpacked suitcases next to his closet. He spends the next two hours folding his shirts and setting them neatly in the chest of drawers. He hangs up his pants and jackets, lastly unpacking his armor.

The vest, gauntlets and leg guards are pleated leather that's plated with lightweight, indestructible metal. His gloves are black and fingerless. A flying circlet is the last that he pulls out of the suitcase, holding it up to the light to check the delicate metal and its ancient design. The circlet arches in the front and comes to a point where it always sits over his nose. Two lenses are set into the curve of the arches to protect Cas's eyes from dust and wind as he rides.

He puts the armor away neatly, changes into pajamas and settles into bed with a book. Cas is out within the hour.

 


End file.
